


Like Cardiac Arrest (High Voltage In Her Lips) (DALLON WEEKES)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1747</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Literally this is so bad lmao I am so sorry I butchered this request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cardiac Arrest (High Voltage In Her Lips) (DALLON WEEKES)

The bed was warm and you were almost asleep, lulled by the gentle wind on your house. The moment that sleep almost came to you, your phone rang out in the night.

“Hullo?” Your voice was heavy with drowsiness, still teetering on the edge of sleep. “What’s up, Dallon?”

He chuckled nervously, “What are you doing?” For a second you were asleep, but you rolled over and buried yourself deeper within your covers.

“Almost asleep,” You couldn’t do anything but mumble, eyelids heavy, “What are you doing?”

“Talking to you,” You could hear the grin in his voice, teasing you for being almost asleep at eight in the evening, “You know that, like, grandma’s don’t even go to sleep at this time, right?” You groaned, but still laughed.

“Yeah, I know, Dal. So what do you want?”

“I want to go out on a date with you,” He mused, “But it sounds like you’ve already got plans,” The laugh you let out was muffled by your pillow, causing Dallon to laugh as well.

“I can get up, but I need some incentive. What kind of date are you thinking?” Dallon hummed on the other end, and you recognized it as a Panic! song he probably had stuck in his head. He was silent, flipping through some papers on his end of the phone. He spoke when you sighed, ready to fall back to sleep.

“Go out to a bar and do some drunk karaoke?” You shook your head.

“I am not in the mood to be drunk, Dallon, you know how I am when I get tired. What about some food somewhere? Taco Bell, Olive Garden?”

“Sounds great, babe,” The smile in his voice was palpable, and he mumbled his goodbye, “I’ll be there in twenty, okay? We’ll walk.” You hummed and set your phone next to your pillow, snuggling down into your bedding once more. You had twenty minutes, plenty of enough time to get another nap in and still get ready for the date. Your phone pinged again, and the light stung your eyes as you looked at it. Dallon’s snarky text reminded you that you did not, in fact, have time to take a nap and still get ready.

“Fuck’im,” You pushed yourself up, clearing your eyes with the back of your hand before stumbling to the bathroom and cleaning yourself up. After that you had to change from your pajamas, which were comfier than anything you owned, and it made you groan when you slipped the jeans you had worn that day back on. You really hadn’t wanted to get ready again, go out in the rain, with Dallon. But, he had asked you on a date- the first one you would be going out with him on- so you figured it was probably special.

I mean, it’s not everyday that your best friends asks you out on a date, now is it?

You sprayed your favorite fragrance, walking through it before making your way to your living room, to try and sneak a power nap before he arrived. You were ready, dressed and smelling good, so what did it matter?

The moment you laid yourself across the couch, your doorbell rang and Dallon called your name cheerily through the wood that separated you both. You cursed his as you stood, lumbering to the door with bleary eyes. They brightened when you opened the door, Dallon leaning against your wall, wearing a dark blue v-neck, dark wash skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He looked, for lack of a better word, hot.

“Good morning,” He snarked, “You awake now?” He could see you running your eyes down his body, drinking in the way his body held itself together.

“I am now. To what do I owe the honor?” You smirked and ducked your head as you stepped out of the house, locking the door and pocketing the keys. “Where are we going?” Dallon reached out and grasped your hand, his own shaking with anxiety.

“I was thinking a walk around the park and then dinner at some food truck or something.” You nodded, grinning, “And then we can go stargazing.” The stars were hidden by the clouds, but you didn’t want to tell Dallon that, squish his dreams.

“Sounds good to me,” You mumbled, suddenly shy. You were tired when he called, jumping on the chance without letting your rationale thought catch up with you. The nerves exploded in your stomach in a flurry and sweat to bead on your forehead and palms.

“Hey, let me walk on this side,” Dallon gestured to where you were standing on the side of the sidewalk that was next to the road and you slid over to let him occupy your spot. “It’s safer,” He explained, “In case anyone goes crazy and swerves over I can protect you,” The tall man smirked and puffed out his chest, pretending to be a superhero. You laughed, the giggles loud but still nervous.

“Dallon, come on,” You teased, pushing your shoulder into his, “I could probably protect you more than you could protect me.” He gasped, leaning back and pressing a hand to his chest in offense.

“I can protect you! I am just as strong as you, you know,” He wagged a finger in your face, before letting your hand go. You thought you had offended him, but then Dallon surged forward and grabbed you; one of his arms looped under your knees and the other around your back. You shrieked, arms flailing around to grasp his shoulders.

“Dallon!” Your shrieks was infused with laughter, Dallon’s own guaffing echoing through the empty street. He began to run, crossing the street in nearly five strides. Dallon was out of breath by the time he put you down, a grin splitting his face so hard you wondered if it would stick that way.

“What?” He smirked, “That too much protecting for you?” You pushed him, nearly pushing him over in the process. He pushed back, nearly uprooting you. Dallon took your hand again, leading you through the dark park, your feet easily finding the treat of the trail with ease. The silence engulfed you, the calm of the park pushing away the date jitters. “I, uh, actually think this is illegal.” Dallon said under his breath, “Being in a park this late, I mean. I think it closes at midnight.”

You grinned at Dallon, “So what? You’ll protect me if we go to the slammer, right?”

“Hell yeah,” Dallon exclaimed, his voice echoing around the trees that surrounded you. One cheesy grin later, you thought Dallon was going to kiss you, right there. You thought his hands were going to cup the back of your neck and he was going to duck his head and press his lips to yours. You wanted it, wanted Dallon’s lips on yours and his body flush against your own.

You stuttered in your steps, surprised by the thoughts that were blossoming in your head. Sure, you had a crush on Dallon, and you agreed to go on a date with him because you wanted something to come from it (and because you were so far gone in sleep that you didn’t really understand what he was asking), but you had never thought of kissing Dallon, feeling his body tight against yours.

But Dallon kept walking, swinging your arms between the both of you, connected by the hands. He whistled, keeping a jolly tune even when the temperature started to drop. You looked at him from the side of your eyes, looking over his profile as he grinned, seeming on top of the world.

“How come you asked me out?” You whispered, Dallon’s whistling cut off, “I mean, I guess you like me, but why?”

“What do you mean?” He asked as he looked down on you.

“You know what I mean.”  
  
“I want to date you,” He said, “It’s really very simple, but if you’re still tired I can spell it out for you,” He ribbed you, ducking his head to knock his forehead against your cheek. You sighed and grinned at him, scoffing.

“I’m not that tired, Dallon, I came out with you, didn’t I?”

“That you did,” A grin split his face once more and he pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around you shoulder. “Do you want to go get food now?” Dallon pointed to another trail, one that led to a homey cafe that you and Dallon had shown Brendon one day, back when you were sure that he wasn’t interested in you.

“Yeah,” You ducked your head, a brush crawling up your face. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

“ _Dallon, no!_ ” Your voice cracked, the ice from Dallon’s drink spilling down your back. You jumped forward, out of the reach of Dallon’s long arms. His laughter followed you, ice grasped in his hand, waiting to find your back.

“ _Dallon, yes!_ ” He jeered as you broke out in a sprint, nearly to your front door. Dallon called your name, easily catching up to you as the both of you leapt up the steps, hitting the doorway at the same time. Dallon slipped the ice down your shirt, your body wriggling away from the chill, into Dallon’s body. He held you until the ice melted, leaving a dark trail of water down the back of your shirt. “See this date isn’t so bad,” His teeth glinted in the light.

“No,” You wheezed, “It isn’t so bad. It was actually pretty fun.” He dipped his head, lips nearly missing yours, hitting your chin. Internally you groaned- that’s how it was going to be? Dallon was going to pretend to kiss you, nearly missing your lips?

_Two could play at that game._

When he leaned down to kiss you again, you turned your head a fraction of an inch. His lips pressed against the corner of your own and he groaned, laughter blowing over your face. Dallon’s arms clasped around your waist, keeping you in place and then he lunged forward again, lips finally catching yours. He kissed you gently, sweetly, as if he had been waiting to do something like that forever. When he pulled back, breathless, Dallon’s face was awestruck.

“I have been waiting to do that since the first week of tour,” He whispered, “You’ve got electricity in you,”

“I have what?”

“A shock, like your body is filled with a high voltage and it’s shocking me. But, in a good way.”


End file.
